


Penance

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is blindsided by Buffy's choice of pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> For kysrynaria.

The lease on their apartment didn't allow large pets, but it did allow small pets, the kind that stayed confined in cages or aquariums. Pets like goldfish, or snakes...or rats.

"I'm not so sure about this," Angel said when Buffy proudly showed him the cage on the floor. It had been set up with comfortable bedding, little nests and tunnels for the two rats' enjoyment, a water dispenser, and a few toys.

"Don't be silly," Buffy said. She crouched down and poked a fingertip through the wires of the cage. A handsome black rat came and sniffed at her, then began to groom her. "Aren't they adorable?"

"I thought you didn't like rats."

"Well, little, cuddly pets are better than no pet at all."

Angel squirmed. "It's just..." He had to admit that the tame, friendly creature bore little resemblance to the feral critters he used to eat when it was a matter of survival.

"I know you have a lot of ratly deaths on your conscience," Buffy said. She took the black rat out of the cage and held it out toward him. "So you can make it up to their ghosts by being nice to my pets."

Resigned, Angel accepted the rat, which undiscriminatingly began grooming him too.


End file.
